Supernatural Devotion
by CrimsonMaster
Summary: Darkness and sadness was spreading just too quickly on the young girls face...fear was soon to follow..looking into Her soon to be Masters eyes..She was trying to forget everything..her past..and herself..Her Friends and family were dead, she has nothing left but pain of the memories. He plans on changing that.. AlucardXSeras rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 How it Began

Being attacked was just the icing on the cake for Seras Victoria, Her Friends were killed by an attacking Army of mutant vampires, She was able to run into a Church..she thought she would be safe with the Priest, but he soon showed her his real side, wanting to turn her into one his minions.

"young Girl...what do you have to loose?" The Priest exclaimed with a wide grin spread across his face.

"Your a tough Guy to find...definitely when I don't want to find you to begin with" A unknown Deep Voice spoke from one of the dark entrance

" Alucard...you took your time I see" The priest seemed threaten but tried to hide it.

Seras stood there confused, Her eyes widened when the Priest pulled her and put a gun to her head. She is facing the entrance where the unknown voice came from, she saw a small smudge of redness, its looks like a hat..she then saw a tall man dressed in red, with yelled circular sunglasses on walk a little into the moonlight, escaping through the painted glass windows of the church.

"Let me GO!" She struggled against his might, until she felt the metal chamber pressed against her temple.

"Police Girl, To kill him I must shoot you" He looked at the Girl in her Big beautiful Blue eyes that were captivating..waiting for an answer.

Seras..knew this was the only way to kill the man..not knowing who was bad and who was good..she knew she was going to die anyway, She just nodded slowly and closed her eyes tightly.

The Bullet escaped its chamber, making the sound echo in the Church. She felt a pinch in her chest, like the air was knocked out of her, she felt her body get warm as blood dripped down her chest.

She must have blanked out because when she opened her eyes, she didn't remember closing them..or laying on the floor. The man in red was hovering over her.

"Sorry young Police Girl, I will give you a second chance you must agree to be a vampire..i will turn you and I will be your master..i am with the Organization Hellsing"

"wha- ?" Seras was Confused..but she nodded and just swallowed.

"Master? What will I have to do?"

"I will explain more when we get back to the Organization, im sorry there is not much time right now" He said with no hesitation.

"Your name ? " she gasped the question out .

"Alucard" He smiled, but his smile faded as everything finally just hit her..

Darkness and sadness was spreading just too quickly on the young girls face...fear was soon to follow..looking into Her soon to be Masters eyes..She was trying to forget everything..her past..and herself..Her Friends and family were dead, she has nothing left but pain of the memories. The Vampire Placed a Grin on his face that soon turned her face red..She blushed deeply , turned her head to try to hide it, but Alucard soon kissed her cheek and soothed her.

This was unusual for the Infamous Dracula, He was never this gentle or caring. What is coming over him? This girl he has only met for only a couple of minutes has gotten to him...just by looking her into her eyes, and seeing her hurt, pain, and cry for help. He need to help her...it was his new mission..

She had forgotten about the wound inflicted in her chest, Shot through her chest to get to the Priest that was holding her captive, Alucard wanted to take the pain away that he had caused.

"The Choice is always your Police Girl"

She said nothing , just blinked her big blue eyes and lay there motionless.

He Grinned and licked blood of your bottom lip.

"This is when your supposed to close your eyes" Alucard cooed

She layed a weak smile across her face, and bent her neck back , forcing her chin up for him to Bite her.

He leaned down, lightly licking down her neck until he found a spot that was warm, and pulsing. He Bit gently feeling her flinch when his Fangs sunk into her flesh, He lightly pulled his Fangs away, feeling the Crimson Blood drip down her neck , he kissed her neck and held her for a moment.

"...Master" She Grinned

" ...Police Girl..." He lightly smiled, and picked her up over his shoulder as she passed out from exhaustion.

~~End of Chapter 1~~

((Sorry for the confusion, and the rushing of this chapter..i just didn't know what t write..but I did at the same time...MAJOR WRITTERS BLOCK! . ))


	2. Chapter 2 A New Beginging Part ONE!

**Hey there, thanks for reading and watching, i Am not that good at writing , hopefully as the story goes along, i will get better, i have bad punctuation and grammar, i really don't feel like having my Girlfriend go through and fix it all, overtime i will correct it. I will try to Update a new chapter every night but i have Musical Rehearsals almost every night so some nights i might not have enough time. Again thanks for watching this is only part one.**

**A New Beginning **

**PART ONE**

_**~Seras POV~**_

_Back at the Hellsing Organization._We arrived at this large mansion looking place, it is all beat up looking but...i guess that works for Vampires.

" There is a room for you Next to mine, the bed and everything is set, if there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask" Alucard instructed me slowly , making sure I got that through my head.

"My master Integra will come in and talk you, get you informed on eveything around here, and your new positions and life here at Hellsing" He seemed so layed back but tense..only if I knew why...That was a dumb question, why alse would he be stressed out? HES A VAMPIRE FOR GOODNESS SAKES! -

"Police Girl" His concern in his voice shocked me out of my rant in my mind.

"Sorry Master...just...its a lot to handle" I replied slowly, scared.

We arived at a giant brown stonish metal door , He opened it and this giant cannapy bed was to the right, of the entrance. And a small table and a chair in the middle, and dresser to the other side, and a medium rug in the middle of the room.

"Very empty'' I accidently blurted out.

"Yeah , we can fix that after you get situated, and started we can get maybe some books or something, you wont be in here much I can tell you that already'' He said , I cant tell he was irritated by the cockiness in his voice coming out more.

"Sorry Master" I flinched lightly

"For what? Poilice Girl" He looked at me confused.

"I...made you mad" I looked at him, I could feel myself crying.

"Shhhh Seras, I think you need some Blood and Rest, go lay down Integra will talk to you later".He said as he exited the bedroom.

"Blood...? oh god..." I whispered to my self.

**~Next Day~**

The night was kinda peaceful..the beautiful bloody bed is a coffin I slept as soon as my head hit the pillow, I didnt drink the blood set out for me. I am just not going to , if it kills me so be it. I was awoken by knocking on my door, I rolled over and looked at my clock, it read 5:45 am.

I wiped the sleep from my eye's and stood up and rushed to the door.

"Sorry-" Looking forward at a weird looking woman, I was guessing she was Integra? The woman Alucard said was his Master.

"Good Morning ..Seras Victoria, I Am Integra..im head Bitch around here...i really don't want you here, the last thing we need is another Vampire. But while we have you, and you have Police experiences I guess we can put you to our advantage, you will work as our Hellsing Military 'helper'" She cocky said before she even stepped in the room.

'Oh...i..." I was so afraid to speak.

"Calm down..god have you even drinked blood yet? " She walked and looked at the blood bag in a bucket of ice, on the table in the middle of the room.

"Where's Alucard..i want Alucard" the only thing I could think of..she was scareing me .

"He's sleeping, its daytime..hes full vampire ..think before you speak" She said Harshly, and then started to describe more to me about the operations and how Hellsing worked, and why they did what they did, and how. She also told me to drink the blood so I don't stress my master off, she said hes under enough stress. I sill didnt drink when she left the room..she told me to Watch my addictude..and get my , prissy short skirted ass down to the Military training unit.

((This is short and confusing at first, if you watched Hellsing you should know the Rules and how everything works. this is PART ONE , part two will have Alucards POV.))

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, PLEASE KEEP UP BEING AWESOME! I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD EVERY NIGHT.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Beginging Part Two

**A New Beginning **

Part two

_**~Alucard's POV~**_

_**{Okay so Im sorry i really just don't know what to write for this chapter. Im horrible at this, sorry its short, im sick and finishing my Thesis due tomorrow that i just had to forget until now.. again sorry for it being so short..}**_

_In the Hellsing halls._Its quiet, sometimes to quiet, I wish I could be up in the daylight, I dont ever remeber the Sun...or sunlight in that matter. I put myself out to be this big badass..but really I haven't had love since...EVER, I had a thing with my master Integra once a couple months ago..but it was not working out, shes too much a bitch, I barely want her as a master let alone a lover.

I want and need someone ,wait is this the reason I blooded her? Maybe I saw something in her...Seras Victoria..she is so beautiful. No ..she was going to die...why am I thinking of this ?

" Alucard!" a stern bitchey voice took me off guard and stopped my train of though...or train of rant.

"Yes Master?" I questioned with no authusasium at all.

"She is just too much, we need to get rid of her!" She yelled at me , waving her pointer finger in my face.

"What are you talking about?" God she pisses me off.

I think shes seriously jelous, this is why sometimes I wish I could kill her.

"You know what I mean, DONT make me yell, she needs to go she was in there calling me a bitch!" I could tell she was lying, her eyes darted to the left way to many times, im to old to fall for that.

"No she didnt..shes afriad to breath let alone say anything, stop making things up!" She was beginning to irritate me more.

"Dont call your Master a liar" She than leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away, quickly.

"What the hell integra!?" I noticed my tone was too high..too late.

I felt a warm stinging across my face, as she slapped me and told me to leave her sight until im needed...that bitch.

I walked to the room that the police girl was staying in, I knocked, and entered with promission.

"Hello there police girl, how did you sleep?' I asked slowly , trying not to freak her out.

"Im fine..." she answered slowly, I could tell something was wrong.

"Whats wrong police girl?" I asked trying to lighten the moment by using a happier tone in my voice.

"Its nothing..." She was making it so obvious that she wasnt okay.

"Seras Victorica...i can tell your lieing to me ..telling me the truth will help you I the end" I told her .

"Master..." She began to break down. "Im sorry..i...she..." She couldn't her cute accent was fading away when she broke down.

I held her for a few minutes until she calmed down, I haven't been warring my hat or glasses for a few days..which is odd.

I let go of her a little when she calmed down, and asked her what happened..and she told me what Integra did.

Unstintingly..i leaned down, when her eyes looked up and looked deep into my soul, I kissed her.

When the kiss broke...i pulled away..she looked like she wanted more..but that could also be my dick just pushing into my mind.

"...Master?" She looked so adorable right now , I felt needed , emotionly that is, could I love this girl after just this short period of time? Im a killer Vampire, im deadly,im badass..but is it to bad that I think im in love? Would it really be that bad?

{POV IS USUALLY SHORT WITH ME , BECAUSE I REALLY JUST NEVER KNOW WHAT TO WRITE.! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPENED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? I NEED IDEA'S THANKS AND REVIEW!}

Again i apoligize that this is really short, i just don't know what to write anymore, and i just don't feel good and im really busy with school work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_**The Conffesion**_

**{Okay so this tory is going to be a kind of one-shot, but not at the same time, im going to start having things move a little faster. Sorry for a late chapter}**

_Late in the afternoon, sitting in a room with no windows_ , just a dim light in the corner, acually sitting down, relaxing , and reading. Something I never do. I couldn't keep concentrated on the damn book, I can only think of Police Girl, and my bitchy, jelous master. Just thinking of Seras beautiful eye's, and her body and fatigue, watching her train with out Hellsing Military is the first woman to ever take my break away, I didnt really think I could love eaither, after my past and who I am. And for WHAT I am. My train of though was disturbed by a light knocking , and beautiful soft tone voice from the door way. "Master...im sorry am I distrubing you?"

"No, Police Girl, I was just thinking of going and talking to you, come sit down" I said as calm as I possibly could.

She walked over slowly, and sat down, I could tell she was weak.

"Why havent you been drinking Blood? We have set some out for you, before bed everyday"I asked in a concered but stern tone, im over worrying, but she will grow weaker and die if she doesnt drink, it has been a month since I blooded her.

"Im sorry master, I ..just dont know how it will taste, and ..its from a human...its not right, im still..human...arent I ?" I am so nervous to talk to him, hes so cute, powerful, strong, and just overwhelming, and a little scary.

"Seras, look at me , You are not a human anymore, well not fully. You need to drink blood or you will die, and I dont want that" His voice was deep and steady.

"Really...im only here to help your organisation though"

"No , Seras Victoria , you are here because...i want you here...and your safer here" He stood up ,and walked over to me, since I was still standing, and put his arm around me , and looked me in the eyes.

"M-m-master?" He was so close, she could hear his breathing, she could feel something odly warm dripping down her pale , cold cheeks, I was crying?

He held her odly close, he put her head in his chest, letting out everything that had happened in the last month, year, and everything that has ever hurt her. she cried for so long that she hadn't noticed they were sitting on the bed.

She looked up and looked him in the eyes.

"S-s-orry M-m-master...i..i-" She was cut of by a set of moist warm list against hers.

She was to caught up in her first kiss...and it being with a vampire, and as beautifully handsome as my master Alucard.

She felt so possesive, she never wanted that moment to end, his hand was entangling in her long black hair, she was sitting up straight now, her crying stopped, and she was leaning more into the kiss.

I could feel a lump in my pants forming, and getting warm...I have to push her away..but I dont want this moment to end

''Master" She moaned as I kissed down her neck, and she was leaning her head back.

I pushed her away, were moving to fast..i want her to trust me.

"Poilice Girl'' I looked at her blush and kissed her forehead and carresed her face to look me in the eye's.

"Go to your room, and drink..i need to go out and feed and get some work done"

"Yes , Master Alucard" She stood up and walked out, and went to her room.

….Yeah...im in love...

When she left the room, i stood up and tried to snap myself back int o reality.

"I cant put her into even more danger...she is still to weak for me to do anything with her, and i don't know if i could control myself" I thought to myself.

"Is this what Love feels like? this warm feeling...?"

He sat down , and was thinking of Seras for the rest of the night.

(Sorry i had to go through and fix some stuff..in this chapter..im working on a Gravitation Story)


End file.
